


A Place To Return To

by electricheart



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post High&Low The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: A small moment between the leader of the Mighty Warriors and the enigmatic face that stands beside the head of Kuryu.





	A Place To Return To

The first thing Ice does when Ryu gets home and finds him awake on the couch is reach for Ryu's hair and run his fingers though it, disheveling it. He doesn't hate the combed back, professional look - it always without fault brings out Ryu's cheekbones. But he knows what it means for Ryu to wear his hair like that, to dress like that. Ice knows what it means for Ryu to disappear for hours, or days, and come back like this.  
  
So the second thing he does is pull Ryu onto his lap, maneuvering him to straddle him. Ryu falls a little froward, his forehead centimeters from resting against Ice's own. He keeps his eyes wide open, watches Ryu's fall close, slowly, softly, and starts to undress him. Pops open the buttons of Ryu's jacket one by one, synchronized with every little breath Ryu lets out. He undoes the tie and slowly slides it off, paying close attention to the shudder Ryu's body gives. He stops before letting his hands fall on top of Ryu's thighs. He doesn't so much as twitch a finger as he waits for Ryu to give him the go ahead.  
  
It all depends on Ryu; if he needs anther push, another helping hand, or if he can break the cage, come back to them, to Ice, on his own.  
  
Minutes later, that feel like hours, Ryu falls forward, the short distance between their foreheads disappearing, their noses touching and lips just breaths away.  
  
Ice waits.

Ice will always wait for him.  
  
Ryu doesn't open his eyes but takes a deep breath, holds it, before exhaling.  
  
"Keep going," he says, tone stuck between order and plea.  
  
" _As you wish_ ," Ice replies, not hiding the fondness in his voice. He doesn't miss the small quirk of Ryu's lips. He wants to kiss him, but not yet. Not just yet.  
  
He waits just another moment, squeezing Ryu's thighs, feeling the muscles tense under his fingertips before relaxing, then starts the process all over again.  
  
His hands slide upwards, leaving Ryu's thighs to reach for his belt buckle, undoes it with care and slowly pulls it off. He sets the belt with the tie on the neighboring sofa cushion. He places his hands on Ryu's waist, uses his thumbs to rub soothing circles over the fabric of Ryu's dress shirt. He moves upwards, running his hands over Ryu's chest to grab onto his shoulders under his jacket before pushing the garment off.  
  
It falls over onto the floor, barely noticeable weight on Ice's shoes. He kicks it aside best as he can with Ryu's whole weight on top of him. He doesn't want to jostle him.  
  
He reaches for the top button of Ryu's dress shirt before Ryu's fingers wrap around his wrists.  
  
"You good?" he asks, focuses on the feeling of Ryu's hands.  
  
Ryu sits back with open eyes, clear and focused unlike the way they were when he entered the living room, looking lost and out of place.  
  
" _They're boring. So fucking boring_ ," he says in answer.  
  
Ice snorts. Thinks, _ah he's back_.  
  
"What did you expect, they're a bunch of old men."  
  
Ryu sighs, aggravated, leaning his head back. Ice sees unmarred skin that teases him but he'll wait, he's a very patient man. He'll always wait for Ryu.  
  
Ryu senses it, because Ryu has always sensed Ice's eyes from the very moment they met, back when Ryu's own eyes were dull- hiding a spark of light under masks, expectations, indifference, and life-numbing apathy.  
  
So he smiles down at Ice, all white teeth and canines sharp and taunting.  
  
"Ice," Ryu starts, running his hands over Ice's arms before cradling his head between his palms (Ice melts into the hold with a sigh), "why don't you properly welcome me home?"  
  
Ice couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he'd wanted to, so he lets Ryu pull him forward, his soft murmur of, " _As you wish_ ," lost between them.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #Ice's dialogue italics are him speaking in english, Ryu's are him speaking in mandarin  
> 


End file.
